vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
|-|Adult Form= |-|Resurrección= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Child Form= Summary Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (ネリエル・トゥ・オーデルシュヴァンク, Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku) is the former Tres (three) Espada. She is also known as Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu), and she is a small, good-natured, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive brothers and former Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C Name: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Nel Tu Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Former 3rd Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Martial Artist, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Limited Spatial Manipulation ( Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Energy Projection, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Sonído and harden her skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Transformation (with Resurrection), Energy Absorption, Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to Base Grimmjow and base Nnoitra. Casually sliced through Nnoitra's Hierro, which marks her as an equal of base Kenpachi Zaraki), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Ichigo with Bankai and Hollow Mask and, by extension, in the same league as the likes of unpatched Hueco Mundo arc Kenpachi and Byakuya), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (Should be comparable to Grimmjow as they were likely going to fight each other when Grimmjow challenged her and she did not faze, was able to absorb half of Hikone's Gran Rey Cero), higher with Resurrección Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can effortlessly avoid and sneak up on an Espada like Nnoitra multiple times, superior to Hollow Mask Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base) | Relativistic (Should be comparable to Grimmjow), higher with Resurrección Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Was able to easily overpower and defeat Nnoitra many times in the past and in their recent fight, easily injures him, who claims to have the strongest Hierro of all the current and past Espada, as well as physically overpowering him simply by kicking or punching him) | Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class, higher with Resurrección Durability: Large Mountain level (Survived a direct hit in the face by Nnoitra, and kicked away Nnoitra's Zanpakuto without her bare foot bleeding during a later fight. Blocked Nnoitra's Cero with her reiatsu), higher with Hierro | Large Mountain level (Should be significantly more durable than the likes of Resurrección Zommari, who survived one of the strongest attacks of Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai), higher with Hierro | Large Island level, higher with Hierro and Resurrección Stamina: Very high. Characters with far less reiryoku and reiatsu can fight for several days without rest and can even fight with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest normal human. Range: Extended melee range with Gamuza, hundreds of meters to several kilometers with certain techniques like Cero and Gran Rey Cero. Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Gamuza. Kisuke Urahara gave her an armband he made which allows her to stay in her adult form indefinitely. Intelligence: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. At one point, she latched onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero Doble: Neliel consumed the energy blast that her opponent fires at her, and fires it back with her own cero on top of it. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. File:CeroDoble.gif|Cero Doble File:LanzadorVerde.gif|Lanzador Verde Hierro: An ability that allows Arrancars to harden their skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Descorrer: An Arrancar technique that allows them to travel between Hueco Mundo and the Living World. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Lanzador Verde: Neliel throws her lance at her opponent with great strength. Key: Base | Resurrección | Post-Timeskip Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spirits Category:Lance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Arrancar Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6